Love in the Dark
by yaoiluvr007
Summary: I am sort of sometimes posting new chapters. Not going to spoil the plot with a bad summary, just read and reveiw please! It is Draco Harry, will be amture at some point, none of the chapters so far are ,really, but they get close!
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my first Yaoi love story. Please review, and please tell me truthfully if it's aweful. If I don't get 5 reveiws I will drop the story.

Chapter 1

Draco paced the length of his room in the Malfoy manor. "Why does my father force me to be a Death Eater?," he yelled at the wall angrily, " Why must I own yet another slave?" The day before, Lucius Malfoy had shown him a catalog of slaves captured after the war. He opened the catalog half-heartedly and pointed at a person that looked familiar. He was still pacing as the door creaked open.

Harry was dragged violently by the hair to a large, thick, black door. "You!," said his slaver menacingly, "you must do exactly what the young master says, or….." he drew and invisible line over his throat. Harry gulped. The door opened a miniscule amount, and he was shoved into the dark room.

Draco stopped pacing and rushed over to the raven haired slave, who was currently on his hands and knees, panting and groping at his thick metal collar. Draco grabbed the slave's hand and helped him to stand.

Harry was shocked to find that someone would care enough to help him up. When he was in a relatively safe standing position, he looked around to find his new slaver… Draco Malfoy. He was taken aback by this. His mind flew back to when his group of rebels was captured. _A band of dark wizards had raided the camp. All had been sold into slavery. I had been sold to and old, perverted witch who wanted bondage sex. At long last, the witch sold me because I was too rebellious. Now I am slave to a Death Eater… will this never end?_

Draco was shocked to find that his new slave was Harry, the leader of the Resistance Against Death. He dropped Harry's hand and instead picked up the leash that was attached to Harry's collar. He unlocked the leash and collar, and asked "Harry, won't you sit down?," patting the space next to him.

Warily, Harry sat down on the bed, thinking that he would be beaten if he actually did. When there was no pain, Harry was surprised. He wondered at the change in Draco's attitude. _I've never seen Draco acting this friendly… what the hell does this mean?_ When Draco unlocked his collar, he really was worried. He scooted away from Draco fast.

Draco sighed, holding the collar and leash in his hands. "Harry, I'm not going to hurt you… it's alright! Please, come back." He said softly, looking down at the tag that was attached to the collar. It read: **H. Potter, former leader of RAD, highly dangerous, P.S. **"What does PS mean?" he wondered aloud. "Pleasure slave." said Harry, pointedly looking away. The black door creaked open slowly as Lucius Malfoy slithered in.

Harry jumped up as Lucius walked arrogantly in. "Draco, Lord Voldemort has come to the meeting. I suggest that you get your lazy ass down there. We've been expecting you. Oh, and," he said as he walked out from the room, "Put that slave's collar back on. We can't have him running away, now, can we?"Harry gulped madly as Draco fitted the collar back onto Harry's neck loosely. "I'm sorry, I have to do this or…" said Draco, glancing at his father. Harry nodded, understanding at once.


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2, I don't think that I got 5 reveiws, but… what the hell. I want to continue it, so there.

Oh… yeah. I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter… so: I DON"T OWN, I HAVE NEVER OWNED, AND I WILL NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!! :D

Chapter 2

Draco sighed. He had "owned Harry for over a month, and still, Harry would not trust him. At that moment Harry was lying on a pallet, the only thing that Draco was allowed to give him to sleep on. Draco watched Harry sleep peacefully, completely exhausted by the beating that Lucius Malfoy had given him. Harry's back was covered in bleeding whip marks. _At least I can mend those,_ he thought.

Harry was aware that Draco was staring at his back. It hurt, it really, really hurt. His back felt like it was on fire. Suddenly he felt a cooling sensation, and he felt his wounds closing. He twisted his head around and opened his eyes to see Draco, his nimble and gentle fingers rubbing a healing salve into the closing cuts. He turned his head back into his pillow, mumbling a quick "Thank you" in Draco's direction, and began to weep, so much gratitude exploding from his frail body in his racking sobs.

Draco took Harry into his arms, and cradled him while he wept, angry at his father for hurting his dear Harry. After Harry had wept his heart out, he fell asleep. Draco picked up his broken body, and carried him over to his bed, tucking him in comfortably. Draco pulled up an armchair and dozed off.

Harry opened his eyes slowly. He found himself in a warm, soft bed, and he wondered if he had died. Once his eyes had adjusted to the light, he noticed that he was in Draco's bed. He was up in an instant; worried that Draco might be in the same bed. Once he had found that Draco was nowhere to be seen, he was partly disappointed, and partly relieved. Then he looked at the clock. "Oh shit!," he said to himself as he ran out of the room, "Malfoy's father is going to kill me!"

Draco stood up immediately as Harry ran into the room, making a beeline for him. He allowed Harry to kneel in front of him for a few seconds, and then helped him onto his feet. Lucius yelled at both of them. "You, slave," he said, relishing the word, "how dare you run around freely. Draco, HOW DARE you let him run free?!? He is a dangerous thing! I should beat both of you for your insolence." Draco looked sideways at Harry. He saw a silent tear trace it's way down Harry's cheek. Angrily he shouted "No, father! Please, l… let me punish him!"

_What the hell?_ Thought Harry _What kind of punishment? Will he…_ His mind flew back to his former master. _Surely he wouldn't….Would he?_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, my wonderful readers.

I have writer's block. many of you have told me to elaborate on the back gorund of the story, but put it in the story. I am trying to do this. I am sorry for the inconvienience. I promise to post as soon as I have an idea!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, my wonderful reviewers and readers!

In response to some queries, I have changed this chapter a bit.

I don't own Harry Potter, and I never will.

Chapter 3

Draco felt the influence of the imperious curse before he could fight it. His last crumbling resistance was to whisper "No, father… please…"Then his mind was wholly taken over. He heard his father's all too familiar, malicious voice taunt him, saying "You are easy to control… that's a good boy." He gave in to the curse, unable to resist any longer.

Harry cried out as his fears were confirmed. Draco's eyes glazed over, and his face went blank. Lucius pointed his wand, and Draco walked over to Harry, slapping him in the face as hard as he could. Harry fell to his knees, temporarily stunned. Before he could respond, Draco shoved him out the door and through the corridor.

Draco found a small amount of hope in his heart, and used it to revive part of his mind. However, the hope soon died out as he saw Harry, bruise and tattered, flinching at his touch. He began to despair. It was then, as if in a dream, he heard Harry's desperate plea. "Please… Draco, please, Stop! Fight it! Fight the curse! Look for a feeling, anything! Defeat it!" He obeyed, not knowing whether it was a real voice or not. He found something unfamiliar, a love. He fought the curse with the power of his love.

Harry caught Draco's body as he fell. Half carrying, half dragging the unconscious Draco, he pulled him onto his bed with all of his strength. Covering him with a blanket, he looked on his new friend's face. The platinum blond hair feel across his forehead in an almost innocent manner; the cheeks, once thought to be harsh, now softening in peaceful slumber. A drip of drool plopped onto the pillow below his head. _So beautiful, _thought Harry. He sat down on his pallet, watching Draco sleep. he felt himself dozing, and fell to the floor, exhaustion overtaking him at long last.

_He was running, running away from the curses and the sound of his friends falling as they died. He found himself looking back to a broken and a death-ridden Hogwarts, as he watched his followers, friends, and teachers falling to the brilliant light of Avada Kadavera. He looked at his miserable following of a dozen, maybe fewer, witches and wizards that had fled the final battle with him. They heard crashing behind them. "RUN!" he shouted to the band. He ran, afraid to die._

Draco woke up to the sound of Harry's shouts. "No… no! Don't run!" He rushed over to him, and took him into his arms. _He is so light, _he thought, _I wish I could get him to eat more. _He looked down at his face, creased with worry. He embraced him closer, their body heat combining to make an inferno. _I will protect him, at whatever cost, I will protect him from these horrors._

Harry woke up in Draco's arms. He was shocked. _What?...Why is he holding me, like this? Holding me like a friend.. No; more like a lover? Does he feel that way? _Endless questions went through his mind. He started to speak, and Draco put a finger to his lips. "Shh," he whispered to Harry, his lips mere inches from Harry's, "My father and his household are asleep. He would be angry if we woke him." a long pause flowed. "C'mon, Potter, I've got something to show you."

.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so very vey very sorry that I didn't post this earlier. I have FINALLY come to a good scene that is relatively long (hopefully). Have fun reading my story!

Chapter 4

Draco led him to a fish pond in the middle of an enchanted park. Draco explained: "Harry, the pond is only an illusion. There is nothing there at all. If I remove the spell, there will be a tunnel. Inside this tunnel is one of the cabinets… you know what I'm talking about?" Harry nodded once. "…good. I use it to sneak out rogue wizards that are captured by my father." "How are you able to make… to use… I didn't know that people could have …the innate capability to…" Harry stammered, unsure of what he was hearing. _Malfoy is a good guy? Nut what about at school? He was my enemy, or was he? Oh, this is so damn confusing! _"Yes, Harry. Some people have inert abilities to do something. I can make portals." A long pause filled the air. Suddenly, Draco started to cry, tears leaking down his cheeks. Angrily, he wiped then off, but more kept coming. "If I don't do what Father and Lord Voldemort tell me to do, they will put the imperious curse on me! I never agreed with them! I wanted… I want, more than anything, to be your friend, Harry!"

Harry felt pity for the wretched man in front of him. He also felt love, and devotion; he had not felt these in a long time. He embraced Draco, hoping that he could comfort Draco with that friendly gesture. "Draco, I am your friend," he whispered into Draco's ear, "let's put the past aside! Make a new beginning!"

Draco stroked Harry's cheek, happy for the first time in a long time. Driven by some unknown force, he tipped Harry's head up to look at his face. His piercing green eyes, those long, soft eyelashes, his luscious, beautiful lips. These new emotions totally confused Draco. He followed his instincts. He lightly touched his lips to Harry's, enjoying the sensation. Abruptly, Harry deepened the kiss. It seemed to last forever. Draco never wanted it to end.

Harry broke the kiss reluctantly. He fell to his knees in front of Draco. When the room stopped spinning, he managed a choked whisper: "What the hell, Draco?"

Draco chuckled, low in his throat, almost a growl. He had familiar feelings going through his body now. He knew what they were. He had been feeling them ever since first year, when Harry had rejected his offer of friendship. Until now, he had not known what the feeling was, assuming that it was hatred. "I love you! Iloveyou, alright! So shut up!' he yelled happily. Before Harry could reply, Draco pushed him to the ground so that he was pinned to the ground in the soft grass.

Harry was surprised to find himself on the ground, completely under Draco's control. His love for Draco filled his limbs as he looked up at Draco's love and lust filled eyes. He felt Draco's warm weight finally on top of him, and he was happy, not the least fearful, and lusty as hell. He had not felt this way for over a year, since Ginny and his unborn child had been killed without mercy by Voldemort's servants. He felt the urge to make Draco feel the same way. "Draco…please" he moaned into his lips, not knowing whether he was asking him to stop or to go on.

Draco smiled mischievously down at the cutely flushed Harry. He scolded him softly, in a playful tone: "Harry, now, didn't I tell you to be quiet? Naughty7 slaves have to be punished!" To his alarm, Harry stiffened, waiting for a blow, or worse. He stroked his new found love's cheek. "I'm so sorry Harry1 I didn't mean it like that! I would never hurt you. Truly, I couldn't if I tried." Draco watched as Harry's face and body relaxed, amazed at how his words could effect harry. He wondered if Harry really did return his feelings as Harry reached his hands behind Draco's neck…

And… there we are! Hee hee! A cliffhanger ending! If you are nice to me and review, I promise that I will post as soon as is humanly possible. I love you all, an I know that sounds corny, but I love all of my readers, expecially krumsloffer!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait, folks. My loving, caring parents have banned me from the house computer. Finally, the next part!

I don't own Harry Potter, and I never will. I just twist the plot!

Chapter 5

Harry couldn't remember a time in the past that he had felt this way…even with Ginny. He whispered "thank you", a single tear making its way down his cheek as he kissed his new found lover, shifting and grinding his hips erotically. He heard Draco moan, almost as if he were in pain. Casually he flicked open the buttons on his slacks…

Draco opened his eyes to find Bellatrix LeStrange looking down on him. She yelled "DRACO MALFOY, what the HELL do you think you're doing?" " I think that it is obvious to someone like you that what I am doing is none of your business. Plus, he's not an 'it', He's a He." Bellatrix opened and closed her mouth a few times, then retorted " Yes, well, you are missing an important meeting with Lord Vol—Uh, with him. If your father heard about this…" she cackled menacingly" I wouldn't want to see you!" She flounced away, cackling as she went. "Wow. Nicely done." said Harry, laughing, as they went the same way as Bellatrix." Go to my room."

Harry sat on the bed. With Draco gone, he could think about the previous hour's events. _Well that was an adventure._ His mind flew back to the way Draco had caressed him, the way his skin felt silky smooth_… Is he just teasing me? Does he feel the same way that I do? How long has he felt this way? How long have I?_

Draco stepped into the room, angry at himself. I was so stupid! He bowed low to his father, then lower to Voldemort, trying to keep his composure. He sat in the chair nearest to Bellatrix. Taking his wand out, he whispered a memory removal charm. Happy and releaved, he relaxed, and let himself think about Harry. After the meeting had finished, he walked over to a group of his father's death eater friends, trying to get away from his father.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again. Sorry for the extremely long wait, I didn't mean to stop writing, but I couldn't get to a computer.

I Don't own Harry Potter. I love the story, but I would never want to own it.

Chapter 6

Draco was making his way back to his room, intent on finishing what Harry had started earlier, when he heard his father's voice behind him. Trapped, he turned around slowly, hoping beyond hope that his memory charm had worked on Bellatrix. He bowed to his father, trying to buy time. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck as Lucius's cane met his vertebrae.

"Late to a meeting AGAIN, Draco? You cause me much embarrassment when you come late."

"Father, I…I…I have no explanation" Draco stammered, hoping that his voice did not show his relief.

"I will not have you disobeying my and Lord Voldemort's orders. You must be taught…"

Harry was worried for Draco when he heard raised voices outside the door. _Has Lucius found out our secret? _he thought. He opened the door to see Draco lying on the floor, blood pouring from a wound on his collarbone.

"Draco? Who did this?"

He followed Draco's eyes upwards behind the heavy oak door, which swung shut with a bang. Lucius stepped out of the shadows, wand out and ready. He recoiled when he saw Draco's eyes glaze over as Lucius's curse took hold.

Draco's last resistance was to whisper "No, father". Then his mind was wholly consumed. _You are easy to control. Good_; said the voice of his father in his mind. Then a menacing laugh. Draco whimpered, and was silent.

Harry wasn't shocked when Draco slapped him, a sharp pain. It would go away.

"Draco! " He pleaded, "fight him. Look for something to hold onto, any thing…."

He could see turmoil written on the face of his lover. Suddenly, the blurriness retreated from his eyes, and Draco collapsed. Harry did all he could to slow his decent, but since he was the shorter of the two, he ended up flat on his ass.

"Draco, join us! Help us fight him, and Voldemort!" whispered Harry. Draco nodded. Using Harry to stand himself up, he gave his father a nasty smirk and turned his head to look over his shoulder at Harry.

"My wand, slave."

Harry silently removed it from the floor and placed it in Draco's hand. His fingers lingered a few moments longer than necessary. Draco turned his wand over a few times, whistling a cheery tune. Without a word, he pointed his wand at his father. A few moments later, a red light flashed, and Lucius fell with a bang.

"Thanks." Said Draco, kissing Harry lightly on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello. I am very sorry that I have not been writing. I have no real explanation. Sorry.

I don't own Harry Potter. I never, ever, ever have. I never will. I just screw around with the characters. Or make them….

Chapter 7

"Draco, I need my wand." said Harry, pulling away from his lover. He saw Draco smile. "I know where it is." They ran towards the treasury, only to be stopped at the door by a rather befuddled Bellatrix LeStrange. Without a word of warning, Harry saw Draco raise his wand, shouting "Petrificus Totalis".

Harry opened the heavy door. "You have a treasury in your house? Wow." He grabbed his wand, making it snow a little to be sure it worked. _Damn_, he thought, _I am really lucky that it isn't broken_. They got out of there, enchanting a carpet to fly them to the meeting spot.

Draco watched in fascination as Harry steered them into the forbidden forest. He watched Harry murmur, his voluptuous lips parted barely enough to speak. The carpet let them down gently near a large oak tree. With out a word, Draco and Harry got off, facing each other. Draco heard a voice in the distance. He turned slowly.

"So, the rumors are true. You are still alive, Harry," said Luna, "who's this?" Neville stepped out of the shadows, holding a Devil's snare in a pot. "You brought Malfoy?" Draco held his tongue, with some difficulty. Harry laughed beside him. "Draco defected for me. He's one of us now." They took Verasterum syrup to be sure that Luna would trust them. Luna smiled, her turnip earrings jingling softly. "Welcome, Draco Malfoy." Draco felt the ground beneath his feet suddenly disappear. He was falling, his stomach seemingly trying to escape through his throat*. When he came to, Harry was kneeling over him.

"Well, that was fun," said Harry, landing gracefully on his feet. He noticed Draco was next to him, in a dead faint. He knelt, chuckling softly and lifting his wand with a small flourish. Draco was suddenly conscious. "Sorry about the entrance. It's the best way, for secrecy. " Harry looked up, watching the dirt and stone move and shift to their original positions. " Well, meet the gang."

He led the stunned Draco to a large room, where all of the Underground was waiting. "Don't worry," he said to his lover, who was gulping nervously and looking like he wanted to die, "I'm sure they'll accept you, just as you are. You haven't done anything to hurt them."

Draco was understandably nervous. He shot a shaky smile at his Harry, and bravely walked into the common room humbly, trying his hardest not to act arrogant. In these cases, he much proffered being haughty and disdainful, it was easier than humility. He felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see a young girl, probably 4 years old, with bright red hair, one yellow dragon-like eye, and one brown hazel eye. Draco squatted down in front of the little girl. He asked kindly: "Who are you, little one? Who are you looking for?""My name is Nora. I'm looking for… Uncle HArry! You're back!" Draco lifted the little fire brand, and place her on his hip with one arm around her waist.

Harry watched this with fascination. He had never thought of Draco as a paternal type. He kissed Nora's forehead gently. He turned, hearing a deep, female voice whisper something behind him. She was sitting on a stool, her dark brown hair hiding her face. She looked up, seeming to know that he was looking at her. Her face was pale and elfish looking, with high cheekbones and sharpish features. It was her eyes that defined her. They were milky-white, like moonlight."Cassandra," He said to Draco, who followed his lover's gaze to the sitting woman.

Draco watched as Cassandra stood. She was tall and healthily slender. Her robes outlined her voluptuous breasts and matured hips. He thought she looked like a youth. "Harry, you bring your darkness with you. You are Alpha, he is omega. Complete as one, you now shall be." She turned towards Draco, and in a voice clear as glass she spoke: "Draco Malfoy,

The end shall be the beginning, and the beginning shall be the end,

In the darkness love arises, love is death's only friend."

Harry chuckled as a young man with blue black hair and brown-black eyes snuck up behind Cassandra and shouted "BOO!" She quite literally jumped three feet in the air. "Hermes, you asshole," she shouted, slapping him playfully, "One day I will get you back, ah!" she said as Hermes was tickling her stomach. Harry motioned to Draco to leave. Draco was accepted into the group.


End file.
